Wedding Bells
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Sirius and Severus are gettin' MARRIED! BOOYEAH! Sirius/Severus with Draco/Harry thrown in 'cause I love those two!


"Severus, it's beautiful." An awe full Draco Malfoy breathed, looking at the velvet box a little closer.

"Beautiful wouldn't be the word I would use, but I hope he likes it." Draco handed the box back to his Godfather, who placed it with great care in the inner pocket of his robe.

"I'm sure he will Severus." Draco smiled.

"I pray he doesn't make a scene," Severus said taking a sip of the coffee Draco made, he had the best, imported from America, they really knew their stuff.

Draco placed his hand on Severus' shoulder; the contrast between the black fabric, and Draco's pale hand was almost startling, but completely normal for Draco. "Sev, he's a Gryffindor, they are naturals at making a scene, and love to grab the spotlight, especially Black." The elder Slytherin rolled his coal-colored eyes, but couldn't help the twitch of a smile that was forming; he knew his Godson meant no maliciousness, it would hypocritical if he did, what with his relationship with The Famous Harry Potter.

------------

"I can't believe he kicked me out of my own home!" Harry said as Sirius poured him some tea, idly thinking about how Severus didn't drink his morning coffee, poor Draco, must suffer the wrath of Severus without coffee; he chuckled, and Harry gave him a queer look. "How do you stand living with him?"

"He told me he wanted to speak to Draco about something private. Besides, you get to spend time here with either Draco or Severus rushing you out the door."

"I suppose," he said gruffly, still a little miffed. "Wonder what he had to discuss with Draco that he couldn't say in front of either you or I." He placed his elbows on the table, an act for which he was usually scolded for by Draco, and rested his head in his hands.

"Something he didn't want you relaying to me." Harry was about to protest when Sirius shook his head, smiling slightly, "yes you would; you know you can't keep a secret from me, especially if it's something really good."

Harry couldn't stop himself, before he thought of the consequences he said, "or really bad." He immediately mentally kicked himself, he knew how sensitive Sirius was, especially when it came to Severus.

"You think?" Sirius said worry creeping into his tone.

"No, I'm sure he's fine," Harry said quickly, Sirius didn't look reassured. "Seemed fine enough when he booted me from my home."

"What if something went wrong with a potion he was brewing. What if it had some sort effect on him, he tests his potions on himself you know. Draco is one of the best potions brewers I've ever seen, even if it isn't his profession; what if he went there to ask Draco's advice before worrying me." He spun off some more 'what-ifs' practically in hysterics. His hands were shaking trying to sip some tea.

"Sirius I'm sure he's fine," he said calmer this time than the first. "He probably was discussing what to get you for a birthday or Christmas, or maybe he still just doesn't like me. Either way, I'm sure he's fine."

Sirius, though visibly paler then he was moments ago, stopped shaking and got control of his breathing, he really should learn to keep better control over his emotions.

They heard the front door open and then close. The sound of boots hitting hard wood floors as Severus walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Sirius, and then turned to Harry. "Better run along home Potter." Harry raised an eyebrow in a very Draco-like fashion, but nodded and left regardless. Sirius stood up, still worried, and kissed Severus shakily. "Sirius, I was thinking we could go out this evening, and Draco has been kind enough to invite us over to his home, if, of course, that is alright with you."

"Yeah…their place…sounds great." Sirius said distractedly, Severus noting the tone looked over his lover.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at the same time. Relieving some of the tension they both chuckled. Sirius asked the question again.

"Of course Sirius, I've never felt better." He kissed Sirius on the cheek, and ascended the stairwell up to their bedroom, presumably to get ready.

----

"Ok Draco, what the hell was that about?" Harry said entering the sitting room of his and Draco's home. Draco had moved in just after Halloween. The Slytherin was sitting in front of the fire, sipping the rest of his coffee, and reading a book. He looked up, and turned when he heard Harry speak.

"Come sit by me, and I'll tell you." He patted the seat next to him smiling, grey eyes, and platinum hair shining in the firelight. Harry took a seat next to his lover, and leaned into Draco, waiting for the story. Draco stroked Harry's mess of hair idly, "Severus is going to propose to Sirius tonight. I offered out place for dinner, in my opinion, and apparently Severus' too, this house is much better for a formal occasion than the hut they live in now."

Harry's brain sort of shut off for a couple of seconds, "he's going to what?" He asked bemused.

"Propose," Draco said simply. "You'd better get ready love, they'll be here in about an hour, and you're still wearing your work clothes." Harry sat up, allowing Draco to move from the couch. Draco went into the kitchen to prepare the food, an hour really didn't give him much time, but at least he left Harry to his thoughts. He was happy for Sirius, he really was, and, though he would never admit it, he was glad Severus wasn't in any trouble, if only for Sirius' sake.

-----------

"Are you almost ready?" Severus called from the kitchen, Sirius took the longest time to get ready, sometimes he thought his lover did it deliberately to annoy him.

"Almost." Sirius yelled from the floor about him. Sirius rolled his eyes, how was he supposed to get ready with Severus breathing down his neck, it took time to look perfect, he was just going to have to accept that. "I don't understand why we have to get all dressed up, it's just Draco and Harry's place, and we saw them this morning." He said descending the stairwell.

Severus noted it was worth the wait, his lover look stunning. He was wearing a simple black dress robe, something they bought a little while ago because their old ones were tattered. The black made his beautiful creamy skin faintly glow, and Severus was enchanted; the black complimented his eyes as well, making the bright blue irises pop. "Because Sirius dear, it's nice to get dressed up once and awhile, besides you look great." They kissed lightly then apparated to the front steps of Harry and Draco's house. It was large, but nothing overly compensating, like Malfoy Manor. They rang the bell, and were greeted instantly by a smiling Draco, it still unnerved Sirius slightly to see a Malfoy smile.

"Severus," he said hugging the other man quickly, before he could dodge the move. "Sirius, it's a pleasure as always." He shook Sirius' hand, and led them inside where they greeted Harry, and sat down for dinner. Draco was a miracle worker when it came to cuisine, with only an hour to work with he managed to cook up luscious looking chicken, with a creamy parmesan sauce poured on the delectable bird. There was a light salad set out, along with peas, and mash potatoes. Sirius dug in straight away, the others taking small amounts of food at a time, making small talk; waiting for the opportune moment. Finally it arrived, Sirius was done eating, now was the perfect time.

"Sirius dear, may I ask you a question?" He pulled the velvet box from his robe, and kneeled in front of his lover. Sirius' eyes widened, but he let Severus continue. He opened the box, and Sirius gasped, "will you marry me?" Severus asked hopefully. Sirius couldn't speak, shocked into a wonderful numbness. He found his voice at last, and in barely a whisper, as if any louder would shatter the moment like a dream, he said, "yes." Severus stood up, and kissed him, overjoyed.

Draco, and Harry aww'd simultaneously, but Severus and Sirius couldn't hear them, lost in their on little world, which contained nobody but them. They broke from the passionate kiss when someone cleared their throat loudly, as if saying, 'please get-a-room.' Severus took the ring out of the case, and placed delicately on Sirius' ring finger. It was a pure gold band, with silver swirling detailing, almost as if the gold and silver were becoming one. "It's beautiful," Sirius said. Draco chuckled at Sirius reiteration to what he said this morning, but Severus ignored him.

"I'm glad you like it." Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the shiny metal.

"Where's your ring? I want to put it on you, and knowing you you've already bought it." Severus smiled and pulled out an identical ring, and allowed Sirius to put it on his ring finger. Severus, and Sirius sat down, and Draco and Harry did the same.

"Draco, will you be my best man?" Severus asked.

Draco smiled, and nodded, "of course."

"What does that make Harry and Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Maids of honor." Draco said chuckling, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"I'll owl Lupin later, unless you would like to Sirius?"

"I'll do it Severus, you can tell Albus, and Minerva, if you'd like." Severus nodded.

"Can Hermione, and Ron come?" Harry asked.

Severus scowled, but before he could said no, Sirius said "yes." His scowl deepened and he was about to protest when Sirius stroked his thigh under the table, calming him instantly. They sat, talking for hours about wedding preparations.

----

Sammie: I'm sorry if there was any confusion, sometimes we said they were dating, and in other stories we said they were married. So this should solve some of it. Our B "]

Joceline: More like Samantha's 'B'

Sammie: Well let's see what you make of the next chapter missy, you're writing the wedding!

Joceline: Please people review!


End file.
